My Friend The Guardian
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Hitoha hasn't believed in anything for a long time, despite being a 12 year old she had lost her belief in those sweet fantasy figures, but once she meets Jack Frost she starts to believe again, little by little. Rise Of The Guardians X Mitsudomoe Crossover, Starring Hitoha Marui X Jack Frost. Enjoy! I'm thinking of making this a mini series. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, This is a Rise Of The Guardians X Mitsudomoe X-over because no one else will think about it but I thought of it! Now probably not a lot of you watch Mitsudomoe but it's an anime that is only somewhat like South Park to an extent but the characters are actually pretty likeable and it's a funny show. This friendship pairing is Hitoha X Jack Frost. Enjoy! I don't either Mitsudomoe or Rise Of The Guardians. Period.**

**My Friend, The Guardian**

_**Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything**_

_**Fields Of Innocence - Evanescence  
**_

"Santa was here! Santa was here!" Futaba Marui beamed with more glee as she jumped around the kitchen with her breasts-shaped pillow which were a gift from 'Santa', which was at the very top of her Christmas list. Hitoha Marui was in the kitchen, cooking her sisters breakfast as she listened to her older sister's cheering. "That's good for you." She responded simply as she recalled that night just yesterday, she was 'Santa' but she nearly got caught by Futaba, luckily she was too simple-minded to notice that it was her since their dad was too sick with his fever to be 'Santa'. (Episode 9)

"Oh, Hito are you making Miichan's Christmas present?" Futaba asked innocently as she watched her younger sister cook. Her and Hitoha always made fun of their elder sister Mitsuba Marui's weight though Futaba's were more unintentional since Mitsuba being gluttonous and a closet-eater was one of the best ways she knows her. Hitoha chuckled lightly, "I think she'd rather want it to be Christmas dinner but no this is our breakfast." She said as Futaba made her casual dumb almost retarded expression. (Lol)

"Hitoha, look what we got in our stockings!" Futaba carried all three of their stockings that had all their names on them, 'Mitsuba-sama' (As Mitsuba liked to call herself), 'Futaba' and 'Hito' except that they were all full of goodies. Hitoha's expression went from her calm to surprised. Since she had to be 'Santa' she didn't remember putting candy or any other present in their stockings, she knew it couldn't have been Mitsuba. Mitsuba would've just put all the candy in her own stocking and probably trash their gifts instead of her own. Plus their dad couldn't have done it since he was too sick…

"Wow." She said to respond to Futaba. "It's got all of our favorite stuff!" Futaba pulled out her candy and extra gift from her stocking: A new porno book and rather erotic lingerie, two more of her favorite things. "Yay! Now Shin-chan, Chiba-shi and me can discuss all day about boobies and panties!"

Hitoha looked in her stocking and noticed her gifts: A new porno and that Gatchi Red Ranger Plush that she had been eying for a very long time, 'Muu-fuu' she breathed through her nose in pleasure.

Mitsuba came into the room and yawned, "Morning." Hitoha greeted. "Morning, man I'm starving is breakfast ready?"

"It'll be ready in a minute."

"Jeez, are you so slow that you can't have my breakfast ready for me when I wake up? How pathetic." She said with a sneer while Hitoha just glared at her. She didn't understand why Mitsbua always acted like she was all high and mighty, especially since she and not even Futaba respected her as such. Though Mitsuba brings that on herself, thinking that she should act so high because she's the eldest. Hitoha understood that but the sadistic attitude Hitoha didn't get.

"Miichan, look at what Santa got for you!" Futaba said as she gave Mitsuba her stocking, which was full of nothing but candy, sweets and other junk food things. Mitsuba began to involuntarily drool a puddle as she stared at all her new delectable's. "Wow, Papa did a good job at Christmas this year" She thought in her head. As sadistic as she was, she and Hitoha just never had the heart to tell Futaba that Santa Claus isn't real.

'Fusha-kora, fusha-kora, fusha-kora' She began to gobble some of the sweets, much to Hitoha's annoyance. "You know, breakfast is ready..!"

"Let's go out and play in the snow!" Futaba said as she jumped outside in nothing but her hat and scarf, it's easy to say that she's impervious to the cold winter air. Mitsuba followed her out the door, if anything to just bully Futaba when she does something dumb.

Hitoha got up and put her coat on, about to follow them, "Oh Hitoha are you going outside with your sisters?" Her father Soujirou Marui asked, thankfully he felt much better after he recovered from his previous fever. "Yes."

"Here take your scarf, you don't want that Jack Frost nipping at your nose." He said with a smile, while Hitoha took the scarf, "Thank you." She said as she walked out the door and put the scarf around her neck. Her footsteps crushing the snow as she walked to keep up with her sisters, she was never amused by their antics but she figured that she had nothing better to do half the time. She would simply just read her porno mag in peace; which she brought in her little backpack along with her new Gatchi Red plushie.

Hitoha breathed on her hands hoping to keep them warm and noticing that her breath had turned white and her rosy cheeks were redder than usual. Snow was one of the many things she despised, winter in general actually since it was just cold, wet and…cold…! In fact she hated the fact that adults assumed that all kids liked snow. She would have to find Mitsuba to stand next to; her body was like a heater.

She shivered as she felt a breeze of cold air hit her face. "…Jack Frost…. What a complete and utter idiotic thing to tell kids…Fake…" She muttered under her breath.

"Hey! That hurts…"

Hitoha perked her head up from her thoughts once she heard a voice out of nowhere and she turned to see who said that. She was confused now, it was a male's no doubt and he sounded like a teenager. She knew she couldn't have been hearing things. Hitoha knew many, MANY things such as the fact that she's a loner, that she doesn't have hardly any friends, that she's shy and lonely and that she was completely okay with that and that she was NOT crazy. Hearing voices that aren't yours are without a doubt insane, so it had to be from someone else, last thing she wanted was to end up as insane as Matsuoka.

"W-Who said that?" She asked softly and continued to look around for this offender.

"I did." The same voice said, annoying Hitoha since she still couldn't find the voice.

"W-well… however you are, leave me alone." She said impassively, not wanting to deal with whoever this is.

"Don't you have any friends to play with?" The same voice asked.

"No, and I prefer it that way." She said while walking in attempt to get away from the voice. Then she heard a chuckle, "Sounds like someone needs to have a little fun."

"W-Who are you? And what do you want?" She asked.

"I'm Jack Frost, The Spirit of Winter and Fun. At your service." The voice said with more pride in his voice. "Winter huh? Go away, I hate winter." She said even more impassively.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"If you're THE Jack Frost why can't I see you?"

"You have to believe in me. Seeing isn't always believing, do you believe in me?"

"N-" She was about to say no, but if THE Jack Frost was talking to her maybe he was real. No! It can't be… but Hitoha wanted SOMETHING to believe in, even if it was something as silly as Jack Frost. She closed her eyes, "I believe in you… You're always nipping at my nose in the cold winter time… I hate it… but… I believe in you." She said still keeping her eyes closed and then she slowly opened them to see a pair of bright icy-blue eyes staring into her own dark blue eyes.

"Hello" Her eyes widened and she blushed crimson red and by instinct she pushed the Spirit away from her as they both fell on the snow.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"…J-Jack…F-F-Frost…k-kun…" She said shakily as she couldn't believe that THE Jack Frost was in front of her, right before her very eyes.

**Well I just had this little idea in my head and I just had to write it down! Hope you guys find it satisfying or even cute! I'm thinking of turning this into a mini-series, would that be a good idea? ****Review if you liked it! ****:3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you-Avril Lavigne**_

Hitoha blinked her eyes and then she rubbed them, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her and blinked them again. The self-acclaimed Spirit rubbed the back of his head, groaning in response.

He was beautiful…

Hitoha didn't care for boys, she considered a good lot of them immature and perverted, thanks to being around males like Satou Shinya, Chiba Yuudai, and even her own teacher Yabe Satoshi; whom is supposed to be an adult but he's pretty incompetent. But 'Jack' was different, his snow-white spiky hair and his captivating blue eyes that she got a good look at. Ha, he could Satou a run for his money at the 'pretty boy' thing, a hell of a run for his money…

"N-No…way…"

"Yes way. And if you don't mind me asking, what was the shove for? Did I scare you?" He asked, getting up from the ground. Hitoha crawled backwards still on the ground, wanting to get away from this guy but at the same time she was beyond curious and marveled.

"Y-You're real…"

"Yes I am. Impressed?"

She shuddered and got up, shaking some of the snow off of her coat. "No. Just shocked. Now that I know it was you, go away. I already told you I hate winter."

"Aren't you a cold little girl, why aren't you over there playing with the other kids?" He asked pointing to where Futaba was whilst Mitsuba was just watching her, not impressed with her attitude. "Those are my sisters, and I'm not a kid so I don't play in the snow. Not all kids like snow. I hate it."

"What?! No way! How could you hate snow?!"

"Well for one it's wet, it's cold... and it's sticky… Besides playing around is not my forte. And the last thing I'd like is to play IN snow... Snow blows..." She shivered and breathed in her hands for warmth.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, "Looks like someone needs to loosen up a bit." She widened her eyebrows and turned to run until she felt a snowball hit the back of her head and then she heard the sound of laughter. Turning to see the Spirit laughing at her, her face flushed red from anger and embarrassment and in response she gave him one of her famous death glares. Jack stopped laughing and noticed her glare and took a step back, "Yikes, I'm sorry…."

Hitoha noticed the changed in his demeanor, 'He said yikes…'

"N-no… I just…"

"What?"

Hitoha dropped her knees to the ground and turned around, not facing Jack and kept her head down her hair covering most of her face. "Hey kid…I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, but I was just…" He looked the other direction, scratching his head until he felt something cold hit his cheek and noticed Hitoha looking perfectly fine and smirking at him. "Got you."

His eyes widened and then he smirked, "Okay, bring it on." He said before gathering a bunch of snowballs and Hitoha found herself having to play his game. Normally she sucked at sports but this kind of game was simple enough though she had the misfortune of getting pelted with many of his snowballs but still she laughed. She didn't think she was capable of such a laugh, she hardly laughed even when her sisters were doing something completely hilarious, humiliating or retarded. Though she was never really amused by their antics and was always enthralled when watching the Gatchi Rangers, this was almost the same feeling when she did watch her beloved rangers defending Japan behind the screen.

Meanwhile, Hitoha was too busy playing with Jack to notice her sister Mitsuba looking at her like she was crazy a few feet away from her distance. Just in the nick of time the trio of Miku Sugisaki, Yuki Yoshioka and Miyashita came around. "Whatever it is you're looking at it, get out of the way, your great weight is blocking the view." Said Sugisaki with a smirk on her face as she mocked Mitsuba, like she always did, "Hey! Who invited you here?!"

"No one had to, we could go wherever we want." Damned bourgeois! Mitsuba thought.

"Um… what's Youngest-san doing?" Asked Yoshioka, concern in her voice. The calmest of the trio as well as the nicest, though her obsession with lovey-dovey stuff was almost as massive as her eyebrows.

"Is she playing by herself...?" Miyashita asked a little confused and a little concerned. She never had any luck on trying to befriend the withdrawn girl.

"Yeah that's what it looks like, I knew she was a gloomy doom but I never knew she was insane." Mitsuba said and crossed her arms smirking, this meant she could just torment Hitoha later on about being so friendless that she has to resort to playing all alone as if someone else was there. They noticed her laughing… and smiling…

They all went white with shock.

"This has a good feel to it…" Mitsuba thought

"But…it's Youngest-san…" Sugisaki continued

"It just doesn't…" Yoshioka continued.

"Feel right at all…" Miyashita continued.

"Youngest never laughs or smiles like that!" Sugisaki exclaimed, she never paid that much attention to the gloomiest of the triplets but she was well aware of her taciturn nature and scary glares.

"What's up?" Called a voice, which turned out to be Chiba's, and Satou right next to him, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Look over there." Mitsuba pointed to Hitoha's direction, still playing and laughing. Chiba and Satou's mouth nearly dropped to the ground. "I-Is that who I think it is?" Chiba asked incredulously. "I'm pretty sure it is…" Satou said, twice as incredulous.

"Shin-chan~!" Futaba called and then made her over to Satou and noticed everyone gathering around to see Hitoha.

"Eh…? What's going on over here?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"Youngest-san looks like she's actually having fun… We're all starting to wonder if that even IS Youngest-san." Chiba explained, his hand on his chin trying to analyze this situation.

Futaba looked over to see Hitoha and also noticed that she was playing with someone else, she smiled and ran over to them, "I want to play too!" She literally beamed as she jumped in between the two of them. "Fu-Futaba!" Hitoha exclaimed.

"Hito~. Who's this you're playing with?" She asked even more curious but with a smile on her face.

"Wait a minute. You can see me?" Jack asked the other girl in front of Hitoha. "Yup! Wait… why wouldn't I be able to see you? You were playing with Hiitoha right, who could I not see you?" She smiled that goofy-looking grin of hers.

"So you believe in me?"

"Yup! Whoever you are!"

"I'm Jack-" He started but then was cut by Hitoha. "He's Frost Jack-kun, Spirit of the Winter and Fun. Jack-kun, Futaba. Futaba, Jack-kun."

"Thank you very much little girl, but I think it's more exciting and appropriate when I make the self introductions."

"Don't be so vain." She said rather stoically.

"WOW! JACK FROST-SAN! IN PERSON! THIS IS SO COOL!" She said, beaming and then latched herself onto Jack in a tight hug, he felt almost uncomfortable by the sudden act of affection but then felt like he was going to suffocate by this girls insane, almost superhuman strength. "I…can't…breathe…!"

"Futaba! Down!" Hitoha commanded and Futaba jumped off of Jack, who was trying to catch his breath. "Hee-hee sorry about that, I just got so excited…" Futaba chuckled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"No worries kid, it's pretty cool to have someone believe in me for a change." He smiled and then picked up a snowball, throwing it and catching it. Hitoha pouted for a bit, slightly irked at the way he was being sweet to Futaba. "You girls wanna play?" He asked.

"DO I?!" Futaba exclaimed.

"Okay but I gotta warn you girls, I am the best at this-" He said before being cut off by Futaba's killer snowballs that almost felt like bullets. Just in time he jumped out of the barrage and ran from her direction to Hitoha. "You're not til you've met Futaba." She warned, knowing her sister didn't even know her own strength but always had the greatest fun whenever she was 'playing' even if it meant accidently hurting some of the other players in the process and even almost getting them killed, which were always unintentional.

Jack managed to hit Futaba a good number of times as she laughed at how much fun she was having, she was pretty good.

"Ha-Ha! Take this!" She crushed a piece snow, turning it into a crystal and then…

WHOOSH!

As it flew in a zipping line, barely missing Jack and cutting off a tiny strand of his pretty white hair. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as the 'snowball' missed him, which could've killed him but he was still enthralled by the joy and laughter filling Futaba's voice, and even the slight but cute little chuckle from Hitoha. "You girls are good! You're pretty good red, for a little kid you're almost as good as me! "

Futaba laughed and Hitoha smiled. However Mitsuba made her way over to her sisters, since she kept getting disparaging remarks from Sugisaki about how her sisters were 'crazy.'

"Futaba you dork! Quit playing this retarded game of snowballs with Hitoha! You both look like lunatics!"

Futaba tilted her head in confusion, not understanding Mitsuba at all whilst Hitoha only stared at her knowing what she meant but she wouldn't bother to tell her until later.

"What do you mean Miichan? Me and Hitoha were just playing with Jack-san here." Futaba looked up to Jack who was smiling at her but to Mitsuba it seemed as if Futaba was looking at nothing. She snickered, Futaba was insane to begin with but now this was downright hilarious and the fact that Hitoha was a part of it made it priceless!

"Jack-san?" Mitsuba asked incredulously. "Who the hell is Jack-san?"

"Um hello, Jack Frost Spirit of the Winter. I'm right in front of you Pigtails." He said a little deadpan as he pointed towards himself, though Mitsuba heard him she couldn't see him at all.

"Hey! Who said that?!"

"Jack-san of course! He's right here Miichan, can't you see him?" Futaba smiled as she put her hand out to where Jack was standing but still to Mitsuba she was pointing to the air.

"Jack Frost?" She asked and then burst into a fit of laughter, "You two honestly still believe in that dumbass myth?!" She laughed at the top of lungs and gave her sisters a sadistic smile "Are you two children?"

"HEY! I'm not a myth!" Said the same voice, Jack was now slightly offended. "Don't worry Jack-kun it's Miichan who's the dumbass."

"Who said that?!" Mitsuba asked outloud and turned her head in both directions to see if there was anybody around to say that.

"Miichan, Jack-san is real he's right here… But… why can't Miichan see him? Hitoha! Has Miichan gone blind?" Futaba asked innocently.

"No. She's just heartless."

"And that's coming from you!"

"Do you believe in Frost Jack-kun?"

"HA! I'm way too grown up to believe in that dumbass myth! I'm more mature than you two ever will be! DOOO~FUS!" She yelled with pride in her voice and then Sugisaki, Yoshioka and Miyashita finally made their way over to see the commotion.

"Jack Frost? Is that what all this fuss is about? Mitsuba I had no idea you were trying to influence something as juvenile as Jack Frost to your sisters." Sugisaki said with a sneer, sticking her nose in the air.

"I AM NOT! I DON'T BELIEVE IN THAT STUPID STUFF!" Mitsuba yelled, annoyed with both her classmate and her sisters; now there were making her look bad, more-so than 'usual'.

"You guys are kinda starting to hurt my feelings." Jack said sarcastically, he wasn't hurt that's for sure but these girls are bratty and obnoxious. Acting like they were so grown-up when they were actually pretty childish.

"Um…girls please don't fight. Especially over something as silly as this…" Yoshioka tried to speak up, in an attempt for the girls to cool off and stop bickering, though trying to get Mitsuba and Sugisaki to stop bickering was a challenge.

"That myth about Jack Frost? Aren't you two a little old to still be believing in that stuff? Miyashita asked them skeptically and instead earned a glare from Hitoha, it was bad enough she made her confess her love for the Gatchi Rangers to her peers and now this?

"What do you know?" She said softly, still glaring at her. Miyashita shuddered and stood speechless.

"You're pretty feisty Hitoha." Jack said as he could only watch the way she glared at the taller girl, smirking a little.

Hitoha stopped and then blushed. "Y-You said my name…"

"Well it is your name right? Unless you want me to call you something else." He said a little confused by the girl suddenly becoming shy on him.

"Umm…Youngest-san…" Miyashita assumed that Hitoha was talking to her, though she had never actually called Hitoha by her name, because everyone else always called her by her nickname as the youngest triplet. Though she was still confused by what she and Futaba were doing playing around like this like someone else was playing with them. Then it hit her maybe Futaba was trying to be an older sister and simply just go with it.

"I'm sorry… you see…I believe in Jack Frost-san too!"

"You do?" She asked almost believing her.

"Jack-kun, it seems that Miya-something believes in you too." Hitoha said looking up at Jack while in actuality to Miyashita she was just looking at the air.

"It's Miyashita… by the way."

Hitoha blushed and looked the other direction, she could ask Miya-something to play with her Futaba and Jack but she wasn't the best at socializing.

"You…want to play..?" She asked, still blushing red.

Miyashita's face brightened up, finally all of her attempts at trying to befriend the gloomy triplet worked! "Yeah sure! Let's have fun!"

"Okay then, Jack-kun hope you don't mind another player."

"Not at all."

"Miya-chan's playing with us? YAY!" Futaba ran towards Hitoha, Jack and Miyashita and cheered.

Miyashita chuckled, it couldn't be hard to simply pretend that she was actually playing with someone else since Futaba and Hitoha would be playing too. She thought it was kind of cute actually, though it made her feel more concern for Hitoha. "Is Youngest-san so lonely that she has to have the idea of Jack Frost as something of an imaginary friend?" She thought, but oh well it'll be easy to just go with it, right?

"Futaba's on my team." Hitoha suddenly said, feeling slightly competitive and she knew that having Futaba would mean she and her would win once the game gets started.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face. It was funny even though Miyashita didn't think there was really anyone else by them it sounded as if someone else was definitely talking to them, but then again she could also just be getting good at imagining things. "Well yes, but it would only be fair if we have one expert on each team."

"Hm. Good point."

"Let's play!" Yelled Futaba, as she raised her hands in the air.

"Yeah…" Hitoha 'cheered' but sounding less enthusiastic, though she really meant it.

"Yeah!" Jack cheered as well.

"Y-Yeah..! Let's play, Frost-san!" Miyashita cheered as she turned her head the other direction pretending to talk to 'Jack' but was greeted by a somewhat disappointed looking Jack, not that she could see.

"Um… I'm over here." He said waving to her, since he thought she could see him. Then again, unlike Futaba and Hitoha she never really gave him eye contact. Though Miyashita still couldn't see him.

"What's the matter Jack-kun?" Hitoha asked.

"You can't really see me can't you?" Jack asked Miyashita, though he was able to tell that she really couldn't see him.

"Um…" She stuttered, true she didn't see him but she definitely heard someone else's voice, which confused and almost spooked her.

Hitoha glared at her yet again, "You DON'T believe in him."

Miyashita shuddered again, "I-I failed..!" She screamed in her mind.

"You know Miya-something it's not very polite to lie." Jack snarked while he smirked at her unknowing eye. Miyashita perked up once that same voice called her something else. "It's Miyashita! Not Miya-something! Miyashita!" She yelled in anger at the way apparently even this invisible force even couldn't get her name right.

"Yeesh…" He said taking a few steps back, Hitoha grabbed his hand, "We need to get away from her, FAR away." She said while practically dragging him with her. Futaba only grinned her goofy smile, completely forgetting about their planned game, but then she went over elsewhere to do something else. 'Tatte-chitte, tatte-chitte' She ran in a brisk walk.

* * *

Elsewhere and by elsewhere is wherever Satou was near, the other trio known as the infamous Hopeless Squad, a group of girls who are madly in love with Satou; obsessed would be the proper word for it though. Or as everyone else knows them as the creepy girls who are always stalking Satou. Satou knew especially and he was utterly disgusted by them and only wanted them to go away. The girls were only a few feet away from where Satou was walking with bright smiles and stars in their eyes. Satou heard them following them and then started speed walk a little faster into the distance in an attempt to get away from them but they still followed him. Lucky for him he managed to lose them, but not for long…

"Ah Christmas Day, and at the top of my Christmas list to have the opportunity to enjoy more of Satou-kun on such a day." The ringleader Airi Ogata chimed as she suddenly got lost in her own romantic delusions about her and Satou.

"Oga-chin don't we always enjoy Satou-kun every day?" Asked the unsure member Mayumi Katou and the most normal of the trio.

"That is true but on Christmas day, just makes it…special!"

"Ufufu~. Indeed lets continue back on where we left off and look for Satou-kun." Shiori smiled warmly to her friends and they happily complied. Though Airi didn't know it Shiori wanted Satou all to herself and Mayumi knew that but she never said anything because of their friendship.

They walked and walked looking for Satou, "Brr..! It's cold out here… Though once I find Satou-kun that'll be all the warmth I need…" She said, imagining her and Satou beginning to share a warm embrace while the snow slowly fell around them, receiving a nosebleed at the thought. While the other girls began going 'KYA~'.

"You know it's so cold out here, I heard about that Jack Frost nipping at your nose, I think I can feel him nipping at my nose now because it's so cold. Though…I would like it if it were Satou-kun nipping at me…" She said as the other girls stopped for a minute looking rather surprised and shocked.

"Oga-chin believes in Jack Frost…" Shiori said in disbelief. Airi still believed in Santa Claus as well and now Jack Frost…

"Shiori-chan..!" Mayumi almost glared at Shiori, egging her to not say a word about Jack Frost being a myth.

"OOH! Over there! That could only be Satou-kun!" Airi beamed and pointed into a further distance, said 'Satou-kun' however was actually Jack but both were oblivious towards each other. Since Jack wore a blue jumper but with encrusted frost on it and tan pants similar to Satou's casual apparel except Satou wasn't wearing that today. Airi seemed to have forgotten that. "W-With…Youngest-san…" Shiori noticed an equally collected looking Hitoha somewhere where 'Satou-kun' was around though she didn't really see him. Shiori was still smiling but this time looking more psychotic despite being extremely angry. The other two suddenly grew extremely angry and jealous, what the hell was Satou-kun doing with the gloom and doom triplet?!

Airi ran over to where Hitoha was with 'Satou-kun' in a jealous rage. "YOUNGEST-SAN!" She yelled, envy and venom filling her voice. "SATOU-KUN~!" The other girls yelled as they ran behind Airi a little further away from her. In an instinct Hitoha jumped in front of Jack and raised her hands in an almost defensive way to keep them away from him. She didn't care for the Hopeless Squad and found them extremely annoying and like Satou she was disgusted by their actions and behavior, these were the last girls that needed to be around Jack.

Airi now stood in front of Hitoha, whom still held her hands up to protect Jack, "Hitoha who's this? Another friend of yours?" Jack asked curious, there were a lot of little kids around here. Which was kind of the reason he was here anyway, to keep the kids excited and let them have their fun.

"She's not my friend."

Airi blinked her eyes and noticed that the guy Hitoha was in front of wasn't Satou, at all…

"You're not Satou-kun…" She said, pouting a little bit.

"Satou?" Hitoha asked.

"You can see me too? Wow, this place is cool if you kids can actually see me."

"Who're you?" Airi asked with wide, curious eyes.

"Hitoha let me do it this time. I'm Jack Frost, The Spirit of Winter and Fun. It's a pleasure to meet you little girl." He said with pride in his voice.

"Y-You're Jack Frost...?" She asked, awe filling her eyes.

"Satou-kun~!" Mayumi and Shiori finally caught up but there was no sign of 'Satou' anywhere. "Ne, where's Satou-kun?" Shiori asked.

"False alarm, it turns out it was just Jack Frost! See? Isn't this amazing?!" Airi beamed pointing at Jack but Shiori and Mayumi didn't see anything.

"Yup It's me Jack Frost, hold your applause-" He said putting a hand on Airi's shoulder until she suddenly shrieked. "What's the matter?!" He asked, did he do something wrong? Was he too cold for her or something?

"If another male other than Satou-kun touches me my body will disintegrate!" She yelled while Jack and Hitoha looked at her like she was ridiculous.

"She's a little…" Jack said but didn't finish.

"Weird and abnormal?" Hitoha answered.

"Actually I was going for slightly crazy, but that's a nicer way of putting it."

"Slightly crazy?" Hitoha asked and then looped her finger around her head which let Jack know that Airi was pretty much a loon. "Stay away from these girls at all cost..."

He shrugged, taking her word for it, "'Kay, whatever floats your boat."

"My body's not disintegrating…" Airi said in befuddlement. She had the childish thought that if another male besides Satou touched her that he body would wither and rot, but that was obviously not true. Nonetheless Airi believe that but since nothing happened when Jack touched her she was confused. "Well I think the chances of that happening would be if my body was made out of acid." Jack said, sarcasm in his voice. "Of course that can't happen because acid kinda contradicts what I do."

Airi's expression looked confused but she was still amazed by the fact that THE Jack Frost was right in front of her while on the sidelines Mayumi and Shiori looked confused. "Oga-chin who are you talking to?"

"I see your friends don't believe in me."

Airi turned to the girls. "You two don't believe in Jack Frost?" She asked, looking somewhat sad. "Umm… of course! We believe..!" Mayumi said, hoping to not sadden her friend. "Well…Oga-chin I just can't see him…"

"You have to believe in me." They heard someone talking but they didn't see him, it was hard to believe that Jack Frost was real but then again maybe it wouldn't.

"B-By the way! ! I have so many questions to ask!" Airi jumped up happily. "Oh…Okay… I guess…"

"How are the daily routines with the Winter time?"

"Hm… well I just go around and make the snow with my magic, the wind can take me places wherever I want to, so basically I can fly."

"You can fly?! I've always wanted to fly!"

"Especially if I get to fly with Satou-kun carrying me as we float around the atmosphere…" Airi said and then began to involuntarily drool at the thought of her beloved Satou-kun.

"Yeah… It's pretty cool. I make sure kids like you are having fun because that's what snow is for you can play around in it and do whatever you want with it." He smiled, this girl was a little weird but she was still innocent in a way, he could tell.

Hitoha glared at Jack, one of her death glares complete with a purple aura. "W-What's wrong?" He asked, just slightly frightened.

"Jack-san!" Called Futaba as she waved her hand motioning where she was at. "What's up Futaba?"

"Futaba! You can see him too?" Airi asked.

"Yup! Although for some reason it doesn't seem like other people can see him for some reason, not even Shin-chan…"

"Satou-kun?!" The twin-tailed girl perked up and then her mind automatically went back into its 'Satou-kun' mode and then her expression changed from normal to agitated. Mostly at how close Satou and Futaba were. "Oh yeah, Hitoha! Jack-san! Come and see my artwork!" The Hopeless Squad took the opportunity of Futaba being distracted and careless and ran a different direction where Airi was sure Satou-kun was...

"Artwork? Huh, I guess she made something out of the snow, cool. Can't wait to see it."

"Umm…"Hitoha stuttered sheepishly and began to twirl her fingers, if she knew Futaba there was no doubt her artwork was…

"Ta-da!"

When Jack saw her 'artwork' all the color from his face instantly drained and flushed a bright red.

She said pointing to the snow…woman… with very VERY large but very nice, round and voluptuous breasts complete with nipples and a perfect woman's curves…and nude…

"U-uh…" He stuttered, still blushing heavily and turned his head the other direction.

Futaba made a confused face. "You don't like it? Did I not make the boobs not big enough?"

"N-no! I-It's g-great! T-They're fine... r-really great!" He said, unable to stop stuttering. Hitoha looked at his blushing face and was able to tell something, "You've never seen a naked woman before have you?"

"What kind of question is that?!" He asked, the blush on his face not dying down. Futaba noticed and giggled, "Your face is like a tomato!"

"N-No its not!"

"Futaba is an expert at drawing, sculpting and capturing the image of perfect breasts. Breasts are what she's devoted to, more than anything else in the world. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

"Yeah speaking up about that would've helped." He snarked, his blush dying down slowly.

"You're pretty naïve if you've never seen a naked woman Jack-kun, for someone who's been able to fly wherever he pleases…" She said before she thought of the idea of flying. Hitoha hated heights so she would most certainly hate flying, she shuddered at the thought and then noticed Jack smirking.

"Ok Hitoha I see… It's true I've never seen a naked woman before, but have you ever flown?" He asked, grinning rather mischievously to a nervous looking Hitoha, she stuttered "I…" Then she felt herself being lifted off the ground and into the air.

**PHEW! This chapter literally took me all day to write but I just had to do it! P.S Hope you liked it and review if you did! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

******I should warn those who have NOT seen the movie that this chapter contains some spoilers okay? **

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne**_

Hitoha gasped as she felt herself being literally lifted off the ground and almost into the air as if she was… floating?! "W-What are you doing?! Let go of me!" She almost screamed, panicking because she was afraid of heights but Jack was oblivious.

"Now I'm going to take you for a little ride." He said with a mischievous grin, "NO! Let go of me!" She said but then felt that she was moving forward and faster, the winter air hitting her face. She was flying… well actually Jack held her while he flew but still… "Wind you mind helping me and my friend out a little?"

"What?" Hitoha asked dreading what that meant and she did so appropriately as she felt herself suddenly rocket up into the air.

WHOOSH!

Mitsuba and Sugisaki were still bickering until Mitsuba noticed that Hitoha was in the air?! And flying?!

"H-HITOHA!" She almost shrieked, and nearly let her protective older-sister side show to her peers. "YOUNGEST-SAN!" Shrieked Yoshioka.

"Youngest-san is flying?!" Miyashita asked with uttermost disbelief and shock on her face.

"How the hell is that possible?!" Sugisaki asked beyond shocked.

Futaba, Satou and Chiba came just in the nick of time to see the commotion, the Hopeless Squad not too far behind as they followed Satou.

"What' going on now?" Satou asked before Hitoha flew right threw him as she screamed. Shock and awe filling his face.

"That was Youngest-san!" Exclaimed Chiba as he witnessed what just happened and lucky for him he even managed to catch of glimpse of her panties as she flew with the wind blowing her skirt.

"Hitoha and Jack-san can fly? No fair! Me too!" Futaba whined as she began to follow the direction Hitoha and Jack were flying and the others were still oblivious to the fact that this was most of Jack Frost's doing since they still couldn't see him.

"W-We got to save her!" Satou yelled, he was always a good kid at heart and even though he and Hitoha never really had much interaction compared to her other sister's that didn't mean he didn't care about her well-being.

"How? She's in the air." Chiba said, almost matter-of-fact.

"Maybe it's the spirits doing!" Chirped Sakiko Matsuoka, the occult-girl freak and probably the weirdest girl in school; how Hitoha still put up with her the others never knew.

"No fair! I want to befriend the spirits too! But… Youngest-san really can see spirits! This spirit needs to bring Youngest-san back to earth!" She chirped with stars in her eyes, creeping everyone out. However little did they all know is that Matsuoka was actually only half-right this time, for a change.

"C-Can you get her to come back down?" Mitsuba asked, as much as she found Matsuoka extremely annoying clearly this maniac had to have some sort of experience with this kind of thing. That and Mitsuba was running out of options to figure out just what was going on with Hitoha.

"In order to do that, I must see the spirit with my own eyes! But Youngest-san is the only one who can see spirits and ghosts so it may be of some sort of invisible force to mortals who cannot such as all of you and myself!" Matsuoka explained while everyone looked actually fairly amazed by her knowledge, and to an unknowing person she was still only half-right.

"Jack-san! Hito~! Futaba called while chasing around the flying Hitoha and Jack.

"Jack-san?" Matsuoka asked. "Is that the Spirit's name?"

"W-well Hitoha and Futaba keep rambling on about that myth Jack Frost…" Mitsuba explained to her.

"Jack Frost-san is not a myth! But…I've heard from many that he is of a cold-hearted, old-man like personification of winter and cold. Nipping at our noses and the cause of frost-bite… And a sinister hell raiser… Youngest-san is being taken by Jack-san so he can freeze her to death as she flies through the winter air!" Matsuoka yelled and then held up her prayer beads and exorcist items and chased Futaba's direction. All of the kids froze in shock and almost fear as they heard Matsuoka's thought and panicked at the thought that she just may be right, and that it was up to them to somehow save Hitoha from this 'awful' spirit.

"Futaba! Why don't you try getting Hitoha back to the ground?!" Mitsuba turned to get Futaba's attention but only to notice her sister chasing the direction of her flying sister.

"Hito~! I want to fly too!" Futaba chirped with her arms open.

Hitoha squirmed and wriggled around as Jack carried her as they flew, "What's the matter? Don't like flying?" He asked with a grin, "NO!" She yelled and then looked down for a second and despite being at least 5ft away from the ground, her phobia of heights kicked in and to her it was at least 100ft of the ground. Unconsciously she grips on to Jack's chest and squeezed him tight looking extremely nervous.

"Relax I've got you." He said, but then lowered down to the ground because he could tell she was afraid and when they finally reached the ground. Hitoha noticed that she was practically hugging him, she blushed bright red. "Let me go, let me go!" She yelled and she pushed him away.

"RELEASE YOUNGEST-SAN!" Yelled Matsuoka as she ran towards the two of them, prayer beads in hand. Hitoha's eyes widened and then she turned to Jack again, "Okay, pick me up, pick me up!" She yelled and then he did as she wanted and picked her up. Matsuoka saw Jack and he was not at all like how she expected him to look, she stopped and then looked at him for a minute.

"Are you Jack Frost-san?"

"Yes, Spirit of the Winter and Fun. Wait. You can see me?"

"I can see you?" She asked with disbelief and then she had stars in her eyes at the realization. "Wow, Youngest-san! Your ghost-seeing powers are starting to rub off on me, I can see this spirit too!" She cheered as Jack looked at her like she was crazy and then stared at Hitoha with a confused expression. Hitoha looped her finger around her head but exaggerated it this time to explain that Matsuoka was even more insane than the Hopeless Squad girls.

"Wait a minute, Spirit of Fun?" Matsuoka blinked, she'd never heard of the infamous Jack Frost as being a fun and carefree kind of spirit.

"Yup, I'm a guardian. We watch over the children of the world."

"Wow! I expected you to be shorter, and meaner. And more of sinister spirit of sorts and that you were going to freeze Youngest-san to death!" She said breezily with a smile on her face.

He laughed, "No, no I was just trying to let her have a little fun."

"I'm Sakiko Matsuoka! It's an honor to meet you!" She said and then bowed. He awkwardly bowed back but this girl was a little odd but she was…perky and nice.

"He felt a hand reach his shoulder. "You need to stay away from her too…" Hitoha said and then Jack shrugged. It took them a while to get away from Matsuoka whom got too caught up in her own rambling as they snuck away elsewhere.

"HI-TO-HA~" Futaba chirped as she pounced her in an affectionate way and then looked at Jack. "Hey Futaba."

"Jack-san I want to fly too! Could I? Huh? Could I?" She asked.

Why not? Just get on my back."

"YAY!" She cheered and then jumped on his back and latched onto him rather tightly, nearly crushing him with her superhuman strength. This would be a long fly ride…

* * *

Meanwhile where the others were at, there was no sign of flying Hitoha anywhere, nor Matsuoka or Futaba. "Geez…what's taking that ghost-freak so long?" Mitsuba complained.

"She probably sent that spirit away or something and perhaps Youngest-san has reached the ground and we just don't know it." Chiba pondered with his hand on his chin.

"I hope Youngest-san and Sacchan are okay…" Yoshioka said with worry in her voice. She cared about Hitoha's well being and also Matsuoka was her friend too, since elementary school though they grew somewhat distant over time and Yoshioka remained close with Miyashita.

"Are you guys sure about what Matsuoka said about the spirits?" Miyashita asked a little skeptical.

"Well what else is there we can believe? I don't think there's any other way to explain what the hell's going on and what that is around Hitoha?" Mitsuba said, almost a hint of caer in her voice.

"Wow Mitsuba are you sinking so low to believe in nonsense like spirits? How gullible can you get?" Sugisaki sneered.

"I never said I believed in that nonsense! But how else are we to explain how Hitoha flew like that?!" She yelled as she pointed to the sky to emphasize that Hitoha flew right before their eyes not long ago.

"Well…it's pretty far-fetched to think that a spirit like Jack Frost would have something to do with this. Or that such a thing would even exist, it's just a myth after all." Miyashita said, this time more skeptical and logical.

"Exactly, myths aren't true." Satou agreed, though he was probably more normal than Miyashita.

Mitsuba saw the Hopeless Squad gushing over Satou's logic and 'cool' attitude and smirked, "Myths like the tale of how these poor girls became your girlfriends."

"Like hell!" Satou yelled defensively.

Airi almost ignored it when Mitsuba said myth and just got a nosebleed at the thought of being Satou's girlfriend, which would also be her life-long goal.

"Whee~!" Futaba yelled as Jack somehow managed to fly her around the place and then put her down because if she held onto him any longer, his ribs would've probably been accidently crushed by her. Futaba jumped off and Jack was trying to catch his breath.

"That was so fun!"

"That's good." Hitoha responded and then went over to Jack, who was still breathing heavily at the girl's strength. "That…was…exhausting…"

"Out of breath, I see…"

"Well… she nearly broke my ribs and I think she had a chance of nearly crushing my spine…"

The others overhead Futaba's 'Whee' and then came over to see. "Jack-san you have to let me ride you again sometime, it was so fun!" She said to Jack with a look of enthusiasm on her face and everyone looked shocked including Hitoha and Jack.

Though they paid more attention to Futaba's innuendo. "F-Futaba…what are you talking about?" Satou asked. "Shin-chan! You should've seen us, Jack-san took me for a ride and it felt so good!"

"N-No Futaba…" Hitoha tried to correct her.

"J-Jack-san? Jack Frost? Really?" He asked, he was skeptical but he knew how she was so he wasn't going to crush her spirits. In fact he would never do that, despite the fact that he found her annoying most of the time.

"Yeah! Look he's right here! Say hi!" She said pointing to where Hitoha was at, but Satou saw nothing.

…

…

…

He was awkwardly silent but nonetheless he decided to go with it. "Its…nice to…meet you..?"

"Hey there kid, name's Jack Frost."

Satou nearly jumped, he certainly heard a voice. But it wasn't Futaba's or Hitoha's. "W-Whoa! Jack Frost-san! It really is you!"

"Yup, the one and only."

"B-But..why can't I see you?"

The others looked at him with disbelief but they were slightly spooked too since they couldn't see Jack but they could hear him.

"You have to believe in me to see me. Do you believe in me?"

Satou thought about it for a minute, only a while back he was able to figure out that Santa Claus wasn't real and that the Tooth Fairy wasn't either. But if he could hear Jack right now, wouldn't that mean he was the real deal? He smiled, and was somewhat amazed that if Jack was real then so were the other fantasy figures.

"Yeah, I do…"

And then Jack appeared right in front of Satou. "W-Whoa! Jack Frost-san!"

"Hey! You do see me!"

"T-This is amazing! Guys these girls weren't crazy, Jack Frost is real!" Satou said with enthusiasm in his voice, which was somewhat contrary to his normally 'cool' self, however he was met with skeptical expressions from the others.

"You're just as crazy as they are Satou…" Chiba said with a smirk, since he could never best Satou at anything, especially when it came to popularity among woman.

"Yeah…" Miyashita agreed.

Mitsuba laughed. "You're all nutjobs!"

"Hey! I can still hear you guys you know!" Jack yelled and they gasped yet again.

"Miichan! Don't be mean, Jack-san may be a spirit but he has feelings too!" Futaba said, defending Jack.

"Indeed! Not all spirits are cold, some are rather friendly and carefree just like Jack-san." Matsuoka agreed.

"Y-yeah! I believe you Satou-kun, I saw Jack-san with my own eyes too!" Airi said, though it was only just to get Satou to acknowledge her.

"U-huh…" He said rather uncomfortably.

"Jack-kun is real." Hitoha simply said.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Sugisaki asked.

"Um…Sugi-chan… I think they're telling the truth…" Yoshioka shyly said, she didn't like it when they all fought; she just wanted everyone to get along.

"If they were telling the truth, 'Jack' would be here right in front of us." Sugisaki said, with a rather arrogant look.

"Well to tell YOU the truth Princess, I AM right in front of you. And since you heard me say that you have to believe in me, I think that means you have to believe in me." He said very sarcastically; all these kids were almost too grown-up and chaotic for his liking. Rather annoying really…

Sugisaki stuttered at the voice she heard but then she gave up. "I…"

"B-believe in you…" She said as she blushed, everyone heard her and they would probably think she's a little kid now…

"You're such a child! DOO~FUS!" Mitsuba mocked her.

"I'm not a child!" She yelled but then she saw Jack right in front of her. "WOW! JACK-SAN!" She yelled as if she were in front of a celebrity, and the fact that he was VERY good-looking helped.

"No autographs please." He said somewhat proudly.

"Nobody wants your autograph." Hitoha said coldly, she was fine when it was just her that could see him, that and Futaba. Though the others were probably gonna be able to start seeing him too.

"WOW! It is Jack-san!" Yoshioka said and then she gushed over him like a fangirl once she saw how handsome he was, whilst Jack found it flattering though he had enough fangirls from Tooth and her little helpers. Then again, it was still pretty flattering.

"Yoshioka, not you too…" Miyashita said, feeling defeated but then she sighed. "Okay, okay… I believe in Jack Frost too…" she said but then was super shocked when she finally saw THE Jack Frost in front of her.

"Hey there."

"J-Jack Frost!"

"Don't be so surprised, everyone seems to know my name."

"T-This is amazing!" She said, Hitoha was right and she was wrong… why didn't she believe in him in the first place?! Surely she and Hitoha would've been friends by now..!

"Damn you pretty boy!" Chiba yelled and Jack turned to see him pointing at him, "I see you believe in me too. Congratulations."

"Why it always the guys that look like Satou?!" He yelled with envy in his voice, since he had nothing on Satou or Jack for that matter, "But… who am I to judge since you pretty much give Satou a run for his money…" He said slyly hoping to start something of a ruckus since he knew that the Hopeless Squad was watching.

"Yeah, Jack-san is better looking than you." Sugisaki said.

"Why should I care about that?" Satou asked impassively until…

"WRONG! Satou-kun is way better than Jack Frost!" Airi said in Satou's defense, but it only made him uncomfortable. "YEAH!" Yelled Mayumi and Shiori, whom were able to see Jack too now.

"You're wrong!" Hitoha yelled and then blushed once she realized she had said that. She covered her hands with her mouth and then glared at everyone so they would stop looking at her, and they did…

"You're all DOO~FUS'S! You all believe in that stupid myth!" Mitsuba laughed and then got in a dominate pose, attempting to act like she was in charge like the sadistic girl she was and as usual she wasn't being treated as such.

"Shut up Mitsuba." Sugisaki said, that was something of a come-back.

"Yeah, what she said." Jack said, like everyone else he found Mitsuba annoying.

Mitsuba went blue with shock, now that no one was giving her the attention she 'very much deserved.' She got on her knees in defeat. "I… I do believe in you…" She said…

"It's about time." He said and then Mitsuba nearly screamed at his visage. "N-NO WAY! IT'S REALLY YOU!" She yelled in shock and awe.

"Yes it is, everyone here seems to get that." He said as all the kids gathered around him with amazement, much to his delight. Now he would be able to have fun with everyone here.

"W-Well then even if you're Jack Frost you'll have to address me as Mitsuba-sama from here on out." She said proudly; only Mitsuba could have the arrogance to tell a guardian/spirit to respect her as if she was one of them.

"No…" He flatly said. "Now who wants to have some fun?" He asked, "ME!" They all cheered, except for Mitsuba and Hitoha.

Mitsuba was in shock over being rejected by the spirit whilst Hitoha began to brood over the way Jack was about to start playing with the others…

Everyone was having a great time, throwing snowballs at each other and making snowman and everything in between. Hitoha kept walking wherever Jack was at, scratch that she was following him. "Hitoha, you seem to like him." Futaba said smiling. Hitoha blushed, "N-No! I just…"

"It's okay Hitoha, I'm quite flattered actually." Jack said with a smile, which only made Hitoha blush harder and then she looked at the ground.

* * *

Later on…

All the kids were worn out from that day's fun and then they had decided to all go back home, well except for the Hopeless Squad who decided to follow Satou home. It was late after all, at least 5 in the afternoon.

Hitoha followed Mitsuba and Futaba just a little further behind, though she would never admit it she just wanted to stay with Jack just a little longer…

"Hey Hitoha, aren't you going with your sisters?"

"Yeah…"

"You're falling a little behind aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't talk much do you?"

She nodded.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that… I… I had…fun today…" She blushed heavily and couldn't even look at the spirit.

"Really, that's cool I'm glad you had fun." He said and then he felt her hand tug at his sleeve. "Hitoha?"

"I-I…want to fly…again…"She said with the glare on her face, though she always made that face when she was nervous, not that Jack knew that.

"Yeesh…are you sure about that?" He said, feeling like shuddering a bit at that nightmarish face of hers which would be coming from him.

"Y-Yeah..!" She said, 'Why the hell did I just do that?!' 'I hate flying!'

"Okay then…hop on." He said and then she got on his back and held onto him tightly. He chuckled, "We're not even off the ground yet…"

"I-I know…" She reddened and buried her face into his back and then immediately shot back when she realized how cold he was.

"Don't worry I've got you. Hey wind you mind helping me out a little?" He said and then they shot up into the air and Hitoha screamed. She tightened her grip on Jack, she wasn't as strong as Futaba but she practically a leech on him at this point. "It's okay." He said trying to comfort her. "I-I'm fine!" She said and then she made the mistake of looking down and saw the whole neighborhood and that the city wasn't far from where they were at which to her was more than 100 feet off the ground. She almost squealed and then held Jack as tight as she could, though she was holding on to him tight enough but now she was downright terrified.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"N-Not at all..!" She said, very nervous and very much scared.

"I've got you"

"How do I know you won't drop me by accident?!"

"Hitoha I wouldn't dare."

She shivered with fear, almost frozen with it. "Jack...I'm scared..." She said softly. Jack widened his eyes at the same words that his own little sister said, right before he saved her and then...he drowned doing so...

"It's okay Hitoha...you're going to be okay...In fact we're going to have... a little fun... okay?" He said gently, the same words he told his sister before he died...

"Fun..?" She asked softly and looked into his sincere eyes.

"Trust me." He said with a comforting smile and then Hitoha closed her eyes and did so as he continued to fly her over the Prefecture.

* * *

The Marui House:

"We're home Papa!" Futaba called and then greeted her dad with a bear hug.

"Did you girls have fun today?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that…" Mitsuba said, it was somewhat the opposite given how much humiliation she had to suffer from today. Though she faced plenty of humiliation any other day, but she always brought it on herself. Not that she kept track of that.

Soujirou looked around and noticed that Hitoha was missing. "Where's Hitoha?"

"She was following us the way home." Mitsuba said, worry building in her if Hitoha wasn't around. "Hitoha!" Soujirou called and then searched his front porch and no sign of her. Mitsuba came out as well followed by Futaba.

"HITOHA!"

"HITO~!"

"Girls, stay at the house, I'll go search for her!" Soujirou said, his fatherly instincts being pushed at the brink. She could be anywhere, though he knew Hitoha was a very smart girl but still. He also knew that she wasn't physically strong. Anything could happen, it was cold out so she could catch a cold, or worse. Or she could get molested by a stranger or get kidnapped… Horrifying visions flashed through Soujirou's mind, oh… his poor little girl…he was getting more worried by the second and then grabbed a jacket. "I'll be back!"

"Let me come with you!" Mitsuba said, her big-sister instincts now visible and she didn't care this time.

"No Mitsuba, it's too dangerous I can't afford you getting lost too!"

"I won't get lost! I'm smarter than that, you taught me that! This is Hitoha we're talking about! And I wouldn't be as dumb as she is by making you and all of us worry like this!" Mitsuba said, for once not arguing with her father since she was always disgusted and/or ashamed of him but Hitoha was at sake here.

"Me too!" Futaba said, she wasn't the oldest but she was the elder sister of Hitoha so she was getting protective too.

"G-girls…Okay but let's stick together to find her!"

"Right!"

* * *

Hitoha flew and Jack carried her, never letting go just as he promised. She almost forgot about her fear of heights and flying while they flew. "W-Wow…" She said as she took in the beautiful gaze of how the city looked at this hour, it was getting dark. "It's amazing isn't it?" He asked her.

"Y-Yeah…"

"The best part about this gig of mine is that when you're flying this high, you get a really good view way up here..."

"I never thought of it that way…" She said and then she let out a small cough.

"Are you okay?"

She coughed again a little more this time, "I'm fine…"

Jack looked worried and then he put a hand to her forehead and by the touch, it was very hot and he also noticed her entire face was red. He gasped "Oh no, I've got to get you home, now!" He said and then went downward and Hitoha kept her hold on him but…her vision was getting blurry and she felt herself getting weaker. "HITOHA!" She heard a familiar voice. "P-Papa..?" She said weakly, her vision only so-so.

"What?" Jack asked stopping in mid-air for a minute. "What did you say?"

"That's my…Papa… he's around here somewhere… take me to him…" She said, her body growing weaker by the minute.

"What does he look like?" Jack asked, panicking for a minute.

"Very…suspicious…" She said even weaker this time.

Jack looked around and noticed a very suspicious looking man with a cap and then he also noticed Mitsuba and Futaba. He landed near on the sidewalk and placed Hitoha on the soft snowy ground and then put her head on his lap, "It's okay… you're going to be okay Hitoha…you're going to be okay…" He said as he tried to comfort the shivering girl. "Jack-kun…" She closed her eyes and struggled to stay awake.

"Hitoha!" She heard her father call her and his footsteps moving closer to her direction. Jack saw that was his cue to take off and the wind took him another direction. "Hitoha! Are you okay?" Soujirou asked as he picked up his smaller daughter. "Hitoha!" Mitsuba and Futaba called.

"Papa… Miichan…Futaba…"She softly spoke, feeling extremely weak and that her body would shut down almost any minute. Soujirou touched her forehead, "S-She's burning up!"

"Let's run back home right now!" Mitsuba yelled and everyone agreed and rushed back home.

"You're going to be okay Hitoha..! You're going to be okay..!" Soujirou said, almost on the verge of tears at what could happen to her at this moment.

_You're going to be okay Hitoha… you're going to be okay… _

She hears Jack's voice in her head as she slowly closes her eyes and blacks out…

**Just a reminder for those who have NOT seen the movie that this chapter contains some spoilers okay? So watch out! P.S Review if you liked it! :3**


End file.
